The Marauding Continues
by Rosemary3107
Summary: This story is about how an extraordinary group of young wizards and witches come together to form the second generation of the Marauders during their time at Hogwarts. James Sirius Potter, Victoire Weasley, Olivia Longbottom (OC) and Orion Alphard Black (OC). P.s.- they also manage to find love :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express

_**A/N:**_ _Yay! New story...So this really is about their friendship but it still also focuses on their relationships with other people like family, people at school, e.t.c. This story goes gradually from their first year to the second year and then third year and so on and so forth. I literally have their whole lives planned out ;) Anyways, I'll let you read now._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I absolutely do not own Harry Potter, so save the paper work, but I do own the OCs (there are many in this story). Farley Greengrass also does not belong to me. He belongs to a Fanfic author that i absolutely love._

* * *

This story is about how an extraordinary group of young wizards and witches came together to form the second generation of the Marauders during their time at Hogwarts. Their mutual love of pranking, eating chocolate frogs, figuring out how muggle devices work, and picking on a mean but sickly looking boy with greased hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin, really ensured they became friends in the first place. But as time flew by, they became more than just friends, they became family, and together they went through life's ups and downs and even found love. But let's get to know them first.

 **(James Sirius Potter)**

James is the eldest son of Harry James Potter (saviour of the entire world, duh) and Ginevra Potter (bad-ass redhead Weasley). He has messy black hair that always sticks out in places just like his father's, deep brown eyes like his mother's, a knack of meddling in other people's lives like his uncle Ron Weasley, and a habit of getting into trouble like his namesakes James Potter and Sirius Black. He also has two younger siblings, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter, whom he loves more than life itself.

 **(Victoire Weasley)**

Victoire is the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She is part Veela, one-eighth to be exact. She has straight white-gold hair and deep blue eyes like her mother's, is tall and has a tendency to be a little too positive sometimes just like her father. She is James's cousin and best friend because they practically grew up together. She and James are also best friends with Teddy Lupin, who is two years older than them. She also loves playing quidditch.

 **(Olivia Hannah Longbottom)**

Olivia is the youngest child of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. She is the same age as James and Victoire. She has curly brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She takes after her father in a way because she is a little shy to make new friends and usually too scared to socialize, but she is really smart and has a certain way with plants and magical creatures that no one does. She is also very interested in Muggles and is obsessed with figuring out how they live their lives without magic.

 **(Orion Alphard Black)**

Orion is the only son of the late Cygnus and Antlia Black. He lives with his grandmother Marlene at the new Black manor. He has dark hair that falls into his eyes with a casual elegance, intense grey eyes that can make you lost and a certain way with words. He's a real charmer and can probably convince you into doing a lot of things that you wouldn't even normally dream of doing. Although his grandfather knew the potters well, he has never met any of them. His grandmother tells him that after his grandfather was convicted of a crime he didn't commit, she had to run away to a safer place, like France. Orion's parents both attended Beauxbatons and he knew nothing about Hogwarts, besides the fact that he was going to study there once he turned eleven. His existence, along with the rest of the Sirius Black's family, was well hidden secret from everyone up until the day his parents died. Even after the secret was out, his grandmother never let him meet any of the Potters for reasons unknown to him. His hobbies included playing quidditch and watching muggle movies because they fascinated him.

James couldn't believe it, as he sat on his bed, looking at his mostly empty room. He was finally leaving for Hogwarts! He had been looking forward to it since the time he found about it, and now that the time was finally here, he was more excited than ever. Granted, he was a little sad that he would be leaving his brother and sister at home, but he was happy about the fact that he would make new friends there. Victoire would be starting at Hogwarts with him this year too. He was glad that they could finally join Teddy Lupin (their best friend) there for he had left them two years ago and it had slightly strained their friendship.

His thoughts were not so gently disturbed by his mother shouting at his father and then at him.

"Harry, get a move on! We're getting late by the minute. And James Sirius Potter, get your lazy bum down here! You don't want to miss your first train to Hogwarts, do you?!"

"Coming, mum!" said James as he picked up his trunk from the floor and moved down the stairs with incredible speed.

"Ah there you are! I thought I'd have to come and rip you off from that bed of yours" said Ginny. She could be a little violent sometimes, when she was panicking. Like in situations like these, when her son was leaving home to stay away from her for the longest time ever.

"Mum! This isn't fair. I want to go with him" said Albus Severus, James's brother who was younger than him by two years.

"Me too!" said Lily, James's sister, younger than him by four years.

"Albus, Lily, honey, we've been over this. You'll go when you're of age—"

"But mum we want to go now—"

"Ah, then I guess you don't want to be here for the quidditch world cup. That's okay; I'll just give those special seats for the entire season to Rose and Hugo." Said Harry, feigning disappointment, as he emerged from his room, dressed sharply in black robes. He kissed his wife on the cheek, and then looked at his kids expectantly.

"Alright, alright, we can stay this year," Albus smiled sweetly, "but what do you have planned for next year?" and the signature smirk was back.

Harry was about to reply but Ginny cut him off saying they were getting extremely late. So they picked up James's things, held hands and apparated to the nearest dark street near King's Cross Station. They walked the rest of the way there. Once inside, James started looking for the platform 9 ¾. He was surprised when his parents directed him to a wall. He looked at them to ask them if there was some mistake, but they just smiled at him and told him to run into the wall. James, being the brave 11 year-old that he was, decided he could do it without his father's help. He started pushing his trolley towards the wall at a slight run and closed his eyes, bracing for impact. But when nothing hit him, he looked up to see the a whole new platform filled with witches and wizards bustling about and kids boarding the giant red train that had a plaque reading 'The Hogwarts Express'.

He turned around to see Lily and Albus and his parents join him on the platform. He exchanged a smile with his mother and pushed his trolley, which held his trunk and his owl Woody, forward. He finally spotted Victoire surrounded by almost the whole Weasley clan, including Molly and Arthur, who were of course excited to see off one of their eldest grandbabies to Hogwarts.

He reached there with his family, and then the hugging and embracing started. It was quite a lot, considering there were almost fifteen people participating. He finally managed to grab hold of Victoire.

"Jaaammmessss! I am sooooooo excited. I can't believe it! We can finally go! I'm so happy! Aaaaaahh!" she started shouting, every one of her sentences coming out as exclamations. Her mother chastised her from behind and told her to act civil. Victoire gave her a small apologetic smile and turned back to James.

"I know, me too!" said James excitedly.

"Come on, let's go find Teddy" she suggested but her mother caught her from behind before they could run off.

"Toire! Pick up your things and find a compartment first" said Fleur in her thick French accent. Victoire gave a low irritated growl but obeyed her mother nonetheless.

"Come James, let's go find a compartment first" she shot her mother a look "and then we can go find Teddy!" this time the look was shot by Fleur as Victoire ran to board the train. James turned to his parents whose face had a mix of emotions. Ginny and Lily were in tears; even Albus looked like he might cry. Harry, on the other hand, looked proud. He ran to them and gave everyone a hug. Then he turned towards the train and started putting his stuff on there like Victoire had done. He turned around and waved everyone goodbye, including the Weasleys.

As the train started moving, Victoire pulled him to start walking and find a compartment. He was about to go with her but they saw that someone was running to catch up with the train. James rushed to help the boy and offered him a hand but the boy in turn dumped his belongings into James's hand and then caught hold of the frame on one of the windows and climbed up into the train.

He looked at James and said, "Thanks…. Mate…." while panting uncontrollably.

"You're welcome. I'm James Potter" said James while offering his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Orion Black. Nice to meet you" he said grabbing hold of the hand and shaking it hard.

"And I'm impatient" said Victoire tapping James's shoulder "can we move now? I'm pretty sure that all the compartments are taken. James looked at her and then at his new friend.

"She's Victoire Weasley, she's my cousin and well yes, she's very impatient." said James. Orion offered her his hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"Yes, yes, you too. So now if the pleasantries are over, can we go?" she tipped her head in the direction of the compartments. They started walking with their belongings and every compartment they passed was full, until the last where only one girl was sitting by the window, reading a book. This girl had curly brown hair and glasses on her nose. James interrupted her reading by opening the door to the compartment.

"Can we sit here? All the other compartments are full…" he asked.

"Sure" she replied quietly. And they all put their trunks above and took a seat. James sat beside Victoire whereas Orion sat beside the girl, trying to figure out what she was reading. He slowly started tipping his head to the side to read but as the train moved it hit her head instead.

"Oww…" she exclaimed rubbing her head. James and Victoire started laughing.

"Er, I'm sorry. The name's Black, Orion Black" he said introducing himself, Bond style.

"Did you just try and copy James Bond?" the girl asked to his surprise. He hadn't expected her to know that.

"Yeah… how do you know that?" he asked

"Well, I watched a few of those muggle movies" she said smiling. Orion noticed she had hazel eyes and a really sweet smile.

"My name is Olivia, by the way. Olivia, er, Longbottom." She said a little shyly. James and Victoire exchanged a glance.

"Hey, I know you!" exclaimed Victoire, "You're professor Longbottom's daughter, aren't you?" Olivia nodded.

"I knew it! I thought I saw you at one of those Weasley parties around Christmas. You sneakily put only earthworm flavored beans in your brother's Bertie Bott's, didn't you?'

"Yeah, I did." Olivia laughed. "How did you find out?"

"I guessed…' said James.

"That was actually revenge for stealing my chocolate frog" Olivia said.

"Oh, then they most definitely deserved it. Stealing chocolate frogs is like a crime against humanity. So insensitive..." Orion said. Olivia couldn't figure if he was being sarcastic or not. James and Victoire watched the conversation with interest.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked a little angrily.

"Of course not, I meant everything I said. I absolutely love chocolate frogs, I can't live without them. I even brought my own stash to Hogwarts." He said and he moved to take the stash out. He removed a chocolate frog from a box and quickly put it in his mouth and then with his mouth still full, he smiled and asked Olivia, "Want one?"

Olivia and Victoire giggled and James let out a small chuckle. "Sure" said Olivia and took the box from him. The four of them spent most of their ride, eating candies, discussing Muggles, sharing more about them basically. They finally reached the topic of houses.

"I want to be in Gryffindor" said James proudly.

"Me too" added Victoire.

"I want to be a Ravenclaw" said Olivia and she and James started a debate on which house was the best. Victoire shut them up and asked Orion which house he wanted to be in.

"My parents didn't go here so I don't really know a lot about the school but Grandma said that she and Grandpa were in Gryffindor."

"So you'll be in Gryffindor then?" asked James.

"I guess… whichever house is the best" he said with a smile. That's when a girl with long red hair and a boy with greased black hair, a weird nose and sallow skin entered the compartment.

"You lot should change into your uniform, we're about to reach Hogwarts" said the girl who was also a first year.

"Okay" said Victoire but as the girl turned to leave, James asked, "Are you a Weasley that I don't know of, by any chance?"

"No, whatever your name is, just because I have red hair does not mean I'm a Weasley" said the girl.

"Oh I was just curious. It's James Potter by the way." James said, smiling at her.

"I'm Azalea Myers" she said, "and this is my friend Farley Greengrass"

"Come on Lea, we shouldn't be talking to this lot" said Farley.

"Why? What's wrong with us?" asked Victoire, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing…" Farley said, "You're a Weasley." As if that explained everything. Victoire became really mad but James held her back. James was about to say something when Orion asked, "What was your name again, mate?"

"Farley Greengrass" he said.

"Haha, more like Farty Greenass" said Orion laughing. Every 11 year old in the compartment, except Farley started laughing. Even his friend Azalea let out a little laugh but she regained her seriousness and shot James and Orion a mean look and pulled Farley and herself, out of the compartment. That was the day the future marauders found the ultimate target for their pranks.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting

_**A/N:**_ _You know, sometimes, I forget I'm writing about eleven year olds and I write some shit a hormonal teenager would say, and then I erase everything and start again. It's a 'little' tiring_ :)

After the 'Farty Greenass' incident, Victoire seemed pretty upset, so the other three decided that they wouldn't let Farley get away with it; they would prank him. This seemed to make Victoire feel a little better, so for another fifteen minutes, they plotted and schemed revenge on Farley Greengrass. Then they decided to change into their uniforms.

When Victoire returned to her compartment after changing, she found Teddy Lupin sitting in her place, talking to James. He saw her and stood up and Victoire ran and gave him a big hug. It didn't look like she was going to leave him soon, so James went and pried her off of him before she hugged him to death.

'Teddy! I missed you so much over the summer! Where were you..." and she continued scolding him for what seemed like an eternity, and Teddy could only protest a little before she shut him up. Victoire was small but her Veela temper usually got the best of her and she was intimidating as hell.

Finally James had to intervene, "Toire, at least let him explain." Teddy was thankful for that and he explained how he was at his friends' place the entire summer because of some work and, well, they were his friends.

"Oh, so you're saying that you ditched us for your 'friends', just like that?" asked Victoire, offended.

"Hey, don't say that, I just told you we were working on something…"

"Yes, something super secretive, that you can't tell your best friends about!"

"Well, Toire, you seemed to have forgotten about me too. I thought you were going to come and meet me when you boarded the train, but you didn't…" said Teddy, looking sheepish. Victoire looked guilty, even though, she hadn't really done anything wrong. She had thought of going to Teddy many times, she just didn't want to irritate James and her new friends with her constant bugging. Plus, her new friends were really cool!

"I guess I did…" she said sadly. Looking at her face, Teddy immediately felt sorry for saying whatever he had said.

"It's okay Toire, least we're here now. Can you believe you'll be sorted into a house today? That really does decide your future..." he said, smartly changing the topic. Victoire's face brightened a little at that.

And that started a new conversation between the three old friends. A little while later James wondered aloud, "Hey Toire, where do you think Orion and Olivia are? It's been a long while since they left, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it has. I have absolutely no idea where they are—" Victoire stopped speaking as Olivia and Orion ran into the compartment and crashed onto the seats, laughing like crazy.

"Woah, what happened, guys?" asked James, wanting to join the crazy laughter club.

"We just pranked Farty Greenass" said Orion in between loud laughs and Olivia joined him.

"Oh, I thought we were going to do that together once we reached school…" said James, a little hurt.

Victoire ignored him and asked, "Well, what did you do?" excited now.

"We put dungbombs in his compartment and one of those fake snakes that release green smoke…" Olivia said and Orion continued.

"The whole room was green and covered in dung! It smelled sooo bad. And then we acted as if we were crossing their compartment and, loudly shouted 'it must have been that Farty Greenass!'" the other three started laughing.

"Orion even paid a bunch of girls to cross Farty's compartment and shout 'it must have been Greenass!' He was sooo embarrassed. Everyone just rushed out of the compartment and away from him" by this time, everyone was laughing so hard, they were near tears. Victoire was particularly happy… The boy had said her last name as if it was an insult, but they got him back now!

Teddy on the other hand just looked really confused as to what was happening. He shot James a 'what is going on?' look, and James replied with a 'I'll tell you later'.

"Alright, it looks like we're about to reach Hogwarts, so I have to go back to my compartment. See you guys later!" said Teddy and he excused himself from the group of eleven year-olds, who were laughing so much, that they had tears in their eyes.

"But…" protested Victoire.

"Okay" James said, and Teddy left the compartment.

Soon they had reached the station, and they picked up their trunks and other belongings and got down from the train. When Olivia stepped down from the train, she noticed there was a really large and burly man with long hair and a beard, who was calling first years towards him. She figured he was Hagrid, the school's gamekeeper and the keeper of keys and grounds, who her father had told her so much about. She struggled with her stuff but Orion helped her out in carrying it.

Hagrid led the first years to the Great Lake and then they were all divided into groups. These groups went off to sit in their boats, which would take them across The Great Lake, to the Hogwarts castle. Orion, Victoire, James, and Olivia, all sat in one boat. The boat had two lit lanterns in the corner, which Victoire picked up, and the boat started moving on its own. She handed one lantern to James, who was more than happy to accept it.

As he held the light up, he noticed that in the boat beside theirs, sat the same red-head who had come in their compartment with Farty, but he seemed to have forgotten her name. He didn't realize he was staring at her until she looked up at him. He gave her a polite grin but all he got in return was a scowl. He spent the rest of his boat ride, trying to remember her name.

Victoire was drinking in the sights, but her mind was on the sorting. She really wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor with Teddy. If she was sorted into any other house, it would prove too difficult to be friends.

Orion, on the other hand, couldn't be less concerned about the sorting. He was thinking about how his grandparents and their parents and so on went to this school. He realized a little late that this school was ancient. He looked to his side where Olivia was sitting, looking a little green.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah…mhmm… I'm fine, really…just a little nauseous…" Olivia was just waiting for the boat to stop, really.

When the boat did stop, she was the first one to get off. Victoire, Orion and James followed. They walked in a line behind Hagrid, who led them through the gates and to the Great Hall. They stood outside the entrance for a while before a tall, blond-haired man came and greeted them, with a kind smile on his face.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly." Neville's gaze swept across the first years as he began his speech. It was his time to try and take measure of the new students, see which of them might join his house. "But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." He finally spotted his daughter and he smiled at her. "Now, being the head of Gryffindor house, I feel Gryffindor is the best, but no pressure." He opened the door to the Great Hall.

"Come along." He said and led them in a line through between the tables. In front of the staff table, was a stool with a pointy hat sitting on it. The hat had folds like a face, too. Neville led the children to the front and told them to stay there until their name was called. He moved next to the Sorting Hat and started reading names of the new students off a scroll. The first years went and sat on the stool, one by one, and the sorting hat was placed on top of their heads. After, a mere few seconds, the hat would shout the name of the house that the student would now belong to. Then the student would go to his or her respective house table.

"Azalea Myers" said Neville and the red-head James had met in his train compartment, stepped up. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on top of her head. In two seconds, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone on the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered as Azalea went and joined them.

"Farley Greengrass." A few chuckles were heard, as Farley stepped up to sit on the stool. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Claps from the Slytherin table could be heard.

"James Sirius Potter" said Neville, and James went and sat on the stool. "Ah, a Potter! I've had your namesakes put me on their heads before… right good troublemakers they were… where should I put you now?" said the sorting hat, surprising James. He wondered whether everyone could hear it. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and the entire Gryffindor table started clapping. James bounded off, smiling, to sit with his housemates. He sat on the empty seat beside Azalea and smiled at her while she promptly moved away from him. James decided he didn't like her.

"Lorcan Scamander" A small white haired boy went and sat on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat and the hufflepuffs started clapping.

"Lysander Scamander" Lorcan's twin went and sent on the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat and the cheers were heard from the Ravenclaw table.

Many more names were called out but James didn't pay attention to them; he was waiting for his friends' names to be called out.

"Olivia Longbottom" said Neville, smiling. Olivia sat on the stool and the Hat was put on her head. It had barely rested on her hair when it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Olivia was disappointed because she had wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw but when she looked at her father, clapping for her proudly because she was sorted into his house, her face broke into a grin and she joined the others at the Gryffindor table.

"Orion Alphard Black" collective gasps were heard as Orion went and sat on the stool. People had only recently found out that Sirius Black had married and had a child before he was sent to Azkaban, and that the line of 'Black' was still alive.

"Hmm…" said the Hat, "Interesting… Clever, resourceful, cunning… Slytherin? Maybe… but no, I see much more… Brave, loyal, kind-hearted… GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Hat. Claps were heard from the Gryffindor table again as Orion joined his friends there. He blanked out as other names were called out but paid attention when it was Victoire's turn.

"Victoire Weasley" said Neville and Victoire stepped up. "Ah, another Weasley?" said the Hat, "I know just what to do with you… GRYFFINDOR!" Orion joined in the claps of the Gryffindor house as Victoire stepped down. When she reached the Gryffindor table, James high-fived her and they both sat down. Soon, it was time for McGonagall's speech.

Olivia noticed that Professor McGonagall was her usual uptight self. Yes, she'd met her before… her father being a professor and all. Olivia's father called her McGee. McGonagall said her piece about not getting lost in the corridors and about the forbidden forest being, well, forbidden. Then she let feast begin.

Suddenly food appeared on the tables. The first years just gawked at it while the older students hungrily grabbed things off the table. Orion started grabbing all kinds of foods at random until his plate had a mountain on top of it. He looked at it hungrily and then started to dig in. The food was delicious of course; in fact, it was so delicious that Orion started making weird noises with his mouth. "mmm…mhmm…oh yeah.."

"Orion, that's gross" said Olivia.

"It's not his fault. The food's just so great. I have never had better food anywhere… and I'm kind of the richest person here…" said James.

"Could you possibly get a bigger head, James?" asked Victoire.

"I don't think that's much of a mystery" said Orion between mouthfuls.

"Orion, stop trying to speak while you're eating. We can see your half-chewed food."

"Well, I hope you're enjoying the show" spoke Orion while chewing, on purpose. Olivia, unfortunately, got a glimpse of what he was devouring.

"You're gross!" said Olivia. That was the best insult she could come up with, but in this case, it was true.

"Yeah? Well you…er... Ha! You have ugly glasses!" said Orion, not liking the fact that he couldn't think of anything else to insult Olivia with. But he was obviously more experienced in insulting people. Victoire, James and even Azalea gasped aloud in a 'he-did-not-just-say-that' way and the conversation gained more spectators. Insulting someone's glasses is not cool; especially, insulting a self-conscious and shy eleven year-old girl's glasses.

"You're an idiot!" said Olivia, angry now. She was just embarrassed because in the background the older boys (being the arseholes that they were) were egging them on and telling them to fight even more.

"Well, you aren't any better" Orion couldn't actually believe that he was fighting with a girl he just met that day, with such hatred. But in his mind a part of him was saying 'she started it'.

Although Olivia wanted to say something back, she refrained from doing so partly because she didn't want to create a bigger scene and also because her father was walking her way. She quickly got up and fled the Great Hall. Although she didn't know where she was going, she knew she had to get away from that scene. Fortunately she found some people outside the Great Hall, whom she asked for directions to the girls' lavatory. Once inside the lavatory, she broke down.

In the Great Hall, Neville had reached the spot that Olivia had fled moments ago. He turned to Orion and told him, "Detention at 8 p.m. tomorrow in class 102, Mr. Black. Don't be late." He then left the Great Hall in search of his daughter.

"This is not fair. A detention? Don't I get like a warning or something? I don't even know where class 102 is…" Orion said to no one in particular because Neville had already left. He sat down, dumbfounded.

"Detention, on your first night here! Way to go mate! That must be a record." said James grinning like loon.

"Don't encourage him James" said Victoire elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ouch, Toire, that hurt! Why are you so violent?"

"I'm your friend aren't I? I have to be violent"

James said something back to her and then that little fight kept on going till the dinner ended. Orion didn't touch his food the entire time. He sat sulking and wondering what would have happened if his mouth had just stayed shut.

 **A/N (again) :** _This 'fight' was not much of a fight really but it was important to the plot for and character development and such. For those of you thinking when 'when will they become marauders?' or 'when will they find love?' or anything along the lines of that, bear with me, cause it's probably gonna take like five more chapters for them to actually become marauders. Also, I'm stretching first year out a bit, but the next few years are going to be in fast forward mode (except the 6_ _th_ _and 7_ _th_ _of course)._

 _Anyways, thank you for bearing with me. Now onto next chapter!_


End file.
